


Ночь полной луны

by ElRival



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRival/pseuds/ElRival
Summary: Он приходил к нам в каждую ночь полной луны. Выходил легкой поступью из темной чащи, словно неведомый дух леса. Он был здесь с наступлением ночи, и исчезал точно перед рассветом, ни мгновением позже.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	Ночь полной луны

Он приходил к нам в каждую ночь полной луны. Выходил легкой поступью из темной чащи, словно неведомый дух леса. Он был здесь с наступлением ночи, и исчезал точно перед рассветом, ни мгновением позже.

Серебряная луна проливалась на него призрачным сиянием, бесцеремонно расчесывая своими туманными пальцами его светлые волосы, струящиеся спокойным потоком до самых бедер. Он устраивался на одном и том же поваленном дереве, что росло на краю селения, однажды сраженное молнией, и теперь служившее чертой, после которой наше крохотное селение заканчивалось.

Неизменно забираясь с ногами на потрепанный временем и погодой ствол дерева, он вынимал из-за пазухи флейту, прижимал ее к губам и начинал творить тихую, нежную мелодию. Ноты мягко раздвигали густую тишину ночи и сплетались в причудливые образы, зазывая всех, подобно мотылькам, что летят на свет.

В ночь полной луны вокруг поваленного грозой дерева собирались все жители деревни: от совсем малюток, убаюканных на руках матерей, до грузных старцев, выходящих из своих домов задолго до заката, лишь бы успеть к белокурому таинственному гостю. Я сидел в этот раз чуть ближе к нему, изрядно постаравшись, чтобы окончить работу раньше и быть здесь незадолго до его прихода; а потому смог отхватить одно из лучших мест.

Мелодия, как и всегда, началась неспешно, порой прерываясь, но лишь затем, чтобы быть пойманной юрким эхом, ожидающим ее в звенящей тишине. Она казалась спокойной долгой рекой и шумным горным ручьем одновременно; походила на прибрежные воды, беснующиеся в камнях, и на большие морские волны, что обгрызали величественные скалы. Она проникала в нос и в уши, соленая и прохладная, вынуждая беспомощно раскрывать и закрывать рот, и отступала, остужая натруженную отсутствием воздуха голову.

Она оглаживала ребра, пробиралась внутрь заискивающе, осторожно, и, провернув свой обман, принималась биться наружу, обращаясь в волнующий зуд на поверхности кожи. Она очаровывала и застилала глаза серебристой, словно свет луны, пеленой. Под ее звуки хотелось нараспев читать стихи, с отчаянной надеждой шептать слова любви и горестно кричать одиноким волком — все в один момент.

Я ощущал себя причастным к какому-то древнему таинству; чувствовал, будто вокруг меня клубились легенды, так и не обретая обличия. Я почти слышал треск ритуального пламени и глухой гул барабанов вдали. Вокруг меня стоял громкий шепот множества голосов, и в то же время — ничего, кроме черной, душной тишины.

Веки мои, как и у всех, кто был здесь, безропотно смежались, когда высокое небо становилось синим и серым. То была непостижимая магия, которой, без сомнения, владел этот прекрасный незнакомец, сияющий будто изнутри, верно, благодаря ей же.

Мне стоило немалых трудов не поддаться ей и прикрыть глаза ровно настолько, чтобы суметь уловить сознание в тот миг, когда мелодия закончилась и незнакомец бесшумно поднялся со своего места.

Я обождал немного, открыл глаза до конца и огляделся — люди сладко дремали, сложив головы друг дружке на колени или устроившись прямо на прохладной земле.

Осторожно, стараясь не прервать чей-нибудь сон, я переступил через поваленное дерево и последовал в лес, казавшийся сейчас зловещей тьмой; и я уверенно шел прямо вглубь нее, но видел впереди лишь белое золото волос, петляющее меж деревьев.

Шли мы долго: он, плавно ступая и обходя каждый выпуклый корень не глядя, будто зная этот лес и эту тропу наизусть, что, мелькнула у меня быстрая мысль, так и было в действительности; и я, шумный и неаккуратный, запинаясь носками сапог о каждый камень и каждый корень на моем пути. Шли столько, что рассвет над нами начал окрашивать мрачные ветви теплым розоватым светом, просачиваясь сквозь них большими бликами на травяном покрове. И вдруг остановились: он впереди, и я, конечно, вдали, стараясь не выдать своего присутствия, не будучи теперь скрытым за шорохом его шагов. Он шагнул влево и, казалось, исчез; и я, устрашившись, что в очередной раз упустил его, рысью двинулся к тому месту, где он был мгновение назад.

Оказалось, слева, за густыми ветвями, скрылся тонкий лесной ручей — журчание его было шелестящим и успокаивающим, но услышал я его далеко не сразу, очарованный юным белокурым божеством, что сидело у кромки воды. Оглушенный долгожданной находкой, я оступился. Ветка под моей ногой хрустнула громко, разрезая хрупкое умиротворение этого места, и я едва удержался, чтобы не зашипеть от досады — прекрасный лесной дух наверняка уже исчез.

Но первое, что я увидел, подняв сокрушенный взгляд, были его глаза — большие и чистые, как весеннее небо, они смотрели прямо на меня сквозь ветви. Не увидев смысла прятаться за ними дальше, я вышел на укромный берег и остановился, ослепленный тем светом, что будто сиял под его белой кожей. Почему-то я был уверен, что она невообразимо тонкая. Пальцы покалывало от желания прикоснуться к ней и проверить это, но я стоял, недвижимый, словно дубы в роще, по которой мы шли, не смея шевельнуться, и, кажется, почти не дышал.

Юное божество приблизилось ко мне, остановившись на расстоянии не более шага, и его взгляд бегал по моему лицу, заинтересованно, и будто изучая. Меня охватило чувство, словно я проваливаюсь в мох под своими ногами и падаю вниз, к глубинам земли, переворачиваясь вокруг себя — настолько головокружительно было стоять под этим взглядом. Это происходило как будто не со мной, потому как не могло быть взаправдашним ни в одном из безумных снов.

Он лучезарно улыбнулся, точно солнце осветило его лицо, и сердце мое пропустило удар.

— Лаэголас, — вдруг проговорил он мягко, мелодично, и это был самый прекрасный звук, что я слышал в жизни. Он приложил ладонь к груди, чуть опуская к ней подбородок, и я понял, что это его имя.

— Лаэголас, — повторил я, и звук моего собственного голоса показался мне грубым и неуместным, как стон расстроенного инструмента. Божество же заулыбалось еще шире, и в уголках его глаз проступили нежные пучки морщинок.

— Арагорн, — произнес я, повторив жест, увиденный чуть раньше, указывая на себя, и белокурый лесной дух чуть нахмурился, кажется, обмысливая услышанные буквы.

— Ара… гон, — неуверенно сказал он, со странным чужеземным акцентом, и сам будто смутился от неправильности сказанного. Я тут же одобрительно кивнул, желая стереть следы растерянности с его лица, и светлые глаза его вновь радостно заблестели.

Мне вдруг подумалось, сколь долгие годы понадобились, чтобы решиться пойти в неизвестность вслед за неведомым; и сколь недолог был этот путь по величине с тем бесконечным чувством, что довлело надо мной сейчас — словно я, наконец, позволил той пуще воды затопить мне грудную клетку, но она больше не билась наружу, а разливалась внутри подобно крови, так, точно стала ее заменой.

**Author's Note:**

> * Laegolas – синдарин.


End file.
